The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying apparatus that conveys a sheet, and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
A sheet conveying apparatus that conveys a sheet from a tray storing plural sheets is appropriately used in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile, or a multifunction peripheral having functions of these machines. In an image forming apparatus, a sheet conveying apparatus extracts and conveys sheets, one by one, from a sheet storage portion of a tray, and an image is formed on the conveyed sheet in an apparatus body of the image forming apparatus.
The sheet conveying apparatus described above includes a pickup roller, a sheet feed roller, and a retard roller. The pickup roller contacts with an uppermost sheet of the sheets stacked in the sheet storage portion and feeds the sheet in a sheet conveying direction. The sheet feed roller and the retard roller form a sheet feed nip portion in a region downstream of the pickup roller in the sheet conveying direction. A sheet is conveyed, one by one, in the sheet conveying direction at the sheet feed nip portion.
Conventionally, a sheet pressing member that contacts with a rear end of a sheet surface, in the sheet conveying direction, of a sheet stacked in a sheet storage portion for preventing plural sheets from entering the sheet feed nip portion has been known. The sheet pressing member presses the sheets other than the uppermost sheet to restrict entry of the sheets into the sheet feed nip portion.